Naruto To Desunoto: Naruto And The Death Note
by tenz123
Summary: Life was dull for Naruto as his past was something you can imagine hell would look like, but all that changed when he found a book called death note. His life will spiral out of control but he will be the one the to control it and become the god of the world while cleaning the world of its ugliness . Naruto/ Combat trained/ Genius/ Grey. Will become M in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**First one I have done for this crossover and this is a strategy kind of anime and I'm not that super smart But I will try. Some parts of the story might not be true in the real world and some might be very offensive but I am in no way hating. Grammars still in the work since being 14 is not very great for writing stories but I try to work on it and please you guys. Remember the setting for the story will be japan just like the same place light is in. Note that this story will be somewhat close the cannon but the ending will be much different as I haven't finished watching all the episodes.**

**_#####################Naruto To Desunoto: Naruto And The Death Note##################################_**

"**Hey Ryuk what are you looking at?" **One of the Shinigami said as Ryuk looked down on the plains of the mortal.** "My death note is missing" **Ryuk said as they all laughed.** "God Ryuk, you are always so clumsy" A horse shaped skull Shinigami said as they laughed again but Ryuk already left the place and looked where he knew the death note was. "Death is so boring".**

_**#####################Naruto To Desunoto: Naruto And The Death Note###################################**  
_

_It had been all a regular day in japan everything was just fine and the city was just bustling with life and kids licking their ice cream cones. Okay not really, people were dying because of Thugs that were robbing money and criminals killing people just for their own amusement. Yep, this place has gone in hell and the people still doesn't see the ugliness of it. What of weak-minded fools they are. Most don't care about another persons life except if they gain something in return and they would still turn their back on them. The world is filled with lies, false hopes and a very ignorant people that are walking the earth like parasites._

_*Exhale**Inhaling* But all of that doesn't matter. What I had found in my doorstep was a notebook called Death note and ever since I found it my live changed upside down. Yes, it was by using the lines on the paper and write their name and know their face and is able to kill that person in any way the writer wants. And if the death of the victim is not specified they die in a cause of a heart attack. But if they wrote the cause than the writer has to explain in detail how they are about to die in 6 minutes and 40 seconds aka 400 seconds._

_Brilliant, just brilliant my life will now have a meaning a meaning to finally become the god of this world and beyond._

_**##################Naruto To Desunoto: Naruto And The Death Note######################################**  
_

"Hey pretty girl, why don't we have some fun?" A drunk old man said as he walked in a puzzling way. "Ah, no thank you" a beautiful black haired women said as she tried to walk away before the old man had his arm on her shoulder making her grab the hand and pull as he got pulled up and fall down on the ground next to her. "W-what?" The beautiful women hmphed as she walked away from the scene.

"You know for a girl you sure can handle yourself." A blonde haired boy said as he stood in a lotus position on the sidewalk as many boys gave him weird looks while the girls just whispered and giggled at his handsome face and the more visible whisker marks and the wild hair that seemed to have what looked like pair of ears on the head but was actually just hair and the long side burn he had.

He opened his eyes showing the ocean blue eyes as the women tried to hide the blush by looking back. 'Still got it' Naruto smirked as he stood up and dusted of his black tuxedo. "You were in a party or something?" She said as Naruto looked at her with his eyebrow in question before he looked at his clothes and laughed. "W-whats the problem" She said as Naruto stopped laughing but still had some left.

"It was because I never noticed how beautiful you were" Naruto said as he winked at her. She still had her face at him as she narrowed her eyes, "I have a fiancee" She said as Naruto had a curious eyebrow telling her to continue. "My fiancee is a very high in police so I don't think flirting will do you anything good."

Naruto held his hands out in defense, "Well if I didn't saw your blush I would not have expected you were single but that doesn't matter I just wanted to compliment you in your beauty and strength." Naruto said as she smirked in confidence. "So whats your name?" Naruto asked as the black hair looked at him with narrow eyes. "Only if you say your name first."

Naruto sighed as he announced his name, "My name is Alexander Di Angelo of the Angelo family" Naruto said with an impassive eyes as she looked at him in wonder. "So you're a spoiled rich boy" She said in a bored way as Naruto looked at her still impassive eyes. "You haven't told me your name" Naruto said as she blinked.

"My name is Naomi Misora" Naomi said as Naruto smiled, "I remember a fellow women who looks somewhat like you and had the exact first name but was a chief medical staff of a secret group, I can't tell you as it is classified but I just wanted to let you know." Naruto said as he leaned on the wall of a market store. "So Naomi what do you think of when you die."

Naomi was shocked at the question as no one asked anything like that and one that people just felt was weird. "W-why do you ask that?" She said as Naruto looked at her with the same look of no emotions. "Do you think of your loved ones when your seconds are dropping or just opportunities you would be missing in your young life."

Naruto said as he played with his fingers as they both twirled together. "I would think of my loved ones but the opportunities would be not having kids with my fiancee and if my dad will ever agree in the marriage." Naomi said as Naruto hummed. "A very plausible answer from a fiancee judging by your little combat skill I would guess you were military trained but that would be jumping to conclusions if I did not have any more proof. Like how firmly you hold your bag and the skill trained eye that seemed to be capable of taking great details." Naruto said as Naomi wondered.

'Who is this kid , to be able to deduct these kind of things. He's just like L.' She bit her lip as the iron taste of the blood touched her insides making Naruto come close to her face with the same dead emotions just freaking her out. "The way you bit your lip must mean its true, but it doesn't matter anything much except that your military trained but I still don't know what occupation you have with military trained. Are you just a regular police women, a detective with combat skills or an FBI."

She flinched at the last as it gave Naruto the answer, "FBI, a former one if you live here as the base is in U.S except if you have a mission here in this country." Naruto flinched a little as he blinked. "Oh, sorry" Naruto said as he scratched his hair. "No there's nothing to be sorry I have to say you have great skills to becoming an FBI or an investigator. I'm sure the FBI could use someone like you with such great skills, by the way can you not openly say my name even being a former does not reduce my danger of any enemies."

Naruto gave a thumbs up in okay as she let out a breath she did not knew she was holding."Well it was very nice meeting you Naomi-chan" Naruto gave his best wink at her as she got flustered as the blush began to increase making Naruto laugh.

'Death, death is a very strange thing.'

_**######################Naruto And The Death Note: Naruto To Desunoto#################################**_

Naruto walked to his manor as his butler Alfred bowed to him and asked, "Naruto, would you want your regular cup of coffee?" Naruto nodded as Alfred did as well and walked to the big kitchen and prepped up the coffee machine.

Naruto walked to his room as he sat down on the chair and looked at his note book the death note. "Hmm, who should I kill next, the president of this country...no that would just cause mass pandemics and the next future leaders would be afraid of such power as they would believe that being a president would only give them death."

**"You know I would have never expected you to write this many person down" **Naruto looked up from his chair as he looked at the Shinigami with his eyes a little wide open but remained cool. **"Again you humans are never dull, most would have screamed in their lungs if they ever saw me." **

Ryuk said as he looked at the blonde hair teen. "**Kid whats your name?" **Ryuk said as the blonde smirked, "Naruto" "**You are very interesting, I can see in your soul the hunger to ruin lives and only few death notes were ever dropped in the human world and you were the only one to be capable of writing down that many names in the book and in just 5 days." **

Ryuk said as his eyes widened more."Yes, with these many deaths, the world will know of the killer that passes judgement on those who are evil." Naruto said as he had the look of a murderer.

"So what are you going to do kill me and take my soul? I guess not. Those kind of fairy tales are nothing but child's play. What I want to know is are you going to take the book?" Naruto said as Ryuk cackled. "**You know you are one intelligent boy for someone who is just 16.**" Ryuk said as Naruto still had his eyes narrowed.

"**Once the book is touched in the human world it stays there and any people that touches it can see me and is capable of taking other people's lives with it and that if you do give it to someone else than I will have to rid your memories of anything of the death note... but theres one condition. The owner when he or she dies their soul will be in neither heaven or hell. And you will stuck between for the rest of your life but before that you will fear and pain known only to those who used this book And when its your time to die it will fall on me to write your name in my book."**

"Am I supposed to be scared?" Naruto said with a dark gleam as Ryuk looked at him in wonder. "I have gone through in my childhood that would make hell look like heaven to me and heaven a laughing world that the people there just enjoy their eternal life and forget about all the pain that the world is still suffering while god does nothing!"

Naruto yelled while taking breaths as the Shinigami looked at him with even more gleeful eyes, "**So you absolutely hate heaven?**" Ryuk said as Naruto started to laugh, "Hate heaven? I absolutely Loathe it! Heaven is nothing more than a world where the people are oblivious to whats happening. And with that I will change this world to my liking and rid the world of its ugliness!" Naruto declared as he had the look of a psychopath.

'**Naruto, you are one interesting human I have ever laid eyes upon' **Ryuk thought as he took bite of an apple, "**Why do you even want to do that?**" He asked as Naruto sat down on the ground in a lotus position while closing his eyes for a second before he opened showing his red glowing eyes full of hatred and promise, "**To...Become god**".**  
**

_**#############################Naruto To Desunoto: Naruto And The Death Note#############################**_

**I hope you don't find this offensive but the main story will take a different role out and I am not trying to be mean to any religion but yeah no disrespect.**


	2. Chapter 2

I will change the name Kira to Lucifer but tell me in a review or PM if you just want Kira or you have your own Nickname

"**Are you serious!?**" Ryuk said as he thought Naruto was being insane, "Oh I am very serious and I want you as my partner in this ." Naruto said as he grinned as Ryuk still wondered why would he wanted to do that. "I have found in a old book that theirs a weapon capable of ending the life of god but I don't know the location of the stairs to heaven. But once we find it we will be be able to become the god of this world, so Ryuk wanna be partners for eternity." Naruto held out his hand to Ryuk with the grin that replicated with Ryuks as they shook in a deal.

"As, you can't become a holy god, I already gave you some of my Immortal essence that will make you immortal and such being Immortal that means you can overthrow the Shinigami King, I know who he is as I had been researching about your people." Naruto said as Ryuk was surprised he didn't see the date of death and there was none and he didn't even knew it.

"Naruto I have your coffee and your regular ten cups of ramen." Alfred said as he opened the door and walked through Ryuk as he set the coffee on the table as Naruto took the founding in his mind. "Thank you Alfred" Naruto said as he took a sip of the coffee and quickly gulped down the first bowl of the ramen. "At your service, whenever you need me." Alfred walked out of the room.

"**So whats your first plan**." Ryuk said as Naruto grinned, "First we will kill this world of all the criminals, but it will take some time as being rich is not always helpful to get info on criminal records.

"It will take time, but once I hack on the police criminal records and their name I can easily kill them without even using the Tv. Its brilliant" Naruto said as Ryuk floated around as he juggled with the apples. "**Won't that cause some suspicion of whats happening with all the deaths?**" Ryuk said as he ate the apples.

"Of course the police will become suspicious and would want to know who is the person that is killing all these criminals but make no mistake I intend to keep killing all of them until theres none left." Naruto said as he looked at the Hd-Tv showing another criminal which will be killed in matter of 40 seconds.

"With this book, I will be capable of becoming a god of this world. A dictator who hold this world in iron grip." Naruto sadistcally planned as Ryuk just ate his apples.

_**##########################Naruto To Desunoto: Naruto And The Death Note################################**_

Morning.

"What are we gonna do about this killer?" One of the leaders said as they all wondered what they should do in this case. "The death of many criminals have been very troubling as we never had anything such like this." They all whispered, "We have to investigate all the prisoners from all these heart attacks that just happens randomly and fast. If there are more death than the jail will be completely empty of any prisoners." One of them said.

"Yeah but what does that matters, as any case I would say it's a good thing they are getting killed." "How can you say that, what I learned as a police was a murderer is still a murderer no matter what purpose it was for!"

"Everybody quiet! If we can't solve this ourselves than we will bring L to help us in this." The head of the International Criminal Police organization said as all the people began to whisper.

"Who's L, Chief Yagami?" A blue haired young police said as a older man with brown hair looked at him, "Oh I forgot, your new here Matsuda, L is one of a kind investigator. He has taken on many cases and all of them he had finished and has tackled on the worlds greatest mysteries ever known, but no one knows his true name, even his location."

Matsuda was stunned in amazement.

"L is personally interested in this case and is on it already." A tall man with a brown trench coat said as he carried a laptop while everyone began whispering, "Its him Watari, the only one capable of talking to L."

"He will begin to explain right now." The man opened the laptop showing the screen that had the letter "L" for the wallpaper.

"Greetings everyone, I am L and as my accomplice said I am peculiarly interested in this mass murder and its not just my personal interest but for the worlds benefit. These cases of mass murder that has begun with a certain criminal and than many criminals died with the case of heart attacks except the first, but I am not going to tell more as theres a chance that one of you might be the murderer. As this case is one of my most mysterious one I will need the help of the Japan police in this case and all the police organization across the world."

"W-why Japan?" Yagami said, "I believe most of the murders that happened is on Japan since most of the murder happened there." L explained as Yagami nodded in understanding. "Good, let us hope that we can catch this murderer before he kills anymore criminals and anyone that he believes will be in his way."

_**#############################Naruto To Desunoto: Naruto And The Death Note#############################**_

*Ding*Dong*Ding*Dong* Naruto walked to the entrance of his school as the gym teacher looked at him, "You know your late" Naruto chose to not hear him as it only made him furious. "Hey, you should respect your elders!" The gym teacher put his hand on Naruto's shoulder. Big mistake. "H-hey what!" Naruto gutted him in the chest as the man spitted out blood.

"Sorry, force of habit" Naruto dusted of his shoulder and walked to the school as the guard walked the teacher and help him. "**You sure can beat a man, who trained you by the way?"** Ryuk asked as he looked at the beat up man. "Im going to leave you if you just stay there." Naruto said, "**Yeah but since you have my book, I know where you are 24/7."** Ryuk said as Naruto whispered, "Gay freak"

"**Hey is that supposed to be funny"** Ryuk said as he heard the comment.

"Ms. Akashi?" The door opened showing Naruto as the teacher cocked his glass back to his eye. "Your late Mr. Uzumaki" The teacher said as Naruto did not care and took the seat next to a brown haired boy.

"You know for the king of the school, you sure are top of the class." The brown haired teenager said as Naruto looked at him in question. "My names Light Yagami, Nice to meet you." Naruto nodded as he shook hands together.

_** ##########################Naruto To Desunoto: Naruto And The Death Note###############################**_

"I know, the world is filled with criminals that will not change their ways and someone has finally done something and its Lucifer who is finally handling all the judgement." Light said as he took a bite of his eggs while Naruto took out his tenth Ramen cup. "Hmm, finally someone who sees whats wrong in the world." Naruto said with no emotions.

"You know, you are pretty smart as well" Naruto said as Light just laughed. "Not as smart as you, sure I have the looks and smart but you have the looks, smart and filthy rich if I say." Naruto laughed as they both did and finished their food.

"**Hey, Naruto you found a friend in this school?"** Ryuk said as he floated around while Naruto kept silent, "**Hellooo" **Ryuk said in annoyance as Naruto was still mute, "**Fine if you wanna be that way"**.

Naruto said goodbye as he threw all the empty cups.

"Be quit, if anyone hears me speaking to an invisible person they will think I'm crazy." Naruto whispered as Ryuk thought about it and nodded.

"Excuse me, but every student and teacher are to be in the gym for a special broadcast that is planned to be all across Japan." The Principal said as Naruto narrowed his eyes. 'A broadcast? And all of Japan as well,' Naruto shook his head and walked together with Light who was also confused of whats happening.

**_############################Naruto To Desunoto: Naruto And The Death Note################################_**

Naruto took a seat on the back as wells Light.

The had a screen projector so they put the projector on front of the Gym wall where you could see it big enough for the students and teachers.

The screen showed a news reporter as he looked at the paper in his hand. "We now bring you a live worldwide Interpol ICO, we now bring you to the ICO." The reporter finished as it showed a man who had black hair with a business suit and in the front of the desk showed his name.

'Lind L. Taylor?' Naruto thought. "This broadcast is for the murderer of hundreds of prisoners that were sentenced to death or was sentenced to prison. Listen Lucifer I have a pretty good idea of what your trying to do." The L said as Naruto widened his eyes a little.

'Oh really, I already know you L, you were the one who investigated on airplane accident where hundreds were killed and you had 20 possible suspects and I was one of them. You would definitely not show your own name as you have figured out that I would need a name or its a possible suggestion that it could be that I would need a name and a face.'

Naruto smirked at his brilliant mind as he already knew what L was already trying to do and either way he is not going to get the upper hand of Naruto.

"I will find you Lucifer and I will grant judgement on you because I am justice!" The fake man said as the broadcast ended.

_**###############################Naruto To Desunoto: Naruto And The Death Note###################################**_

"Hmm, that was unsuspected" L said as he thought he would find where L was and he was sure it could be Japan but he would still investigate there and he did not get any clue or findings of how Lucifer was capable of killing his victims. "It seems I might be playing against someone who could have an equal mind or even greater mind than me. This is troubling" L took a scoop of ice cream as he poured more chocolate syrup on the vanilla.

_**###############################Naruto To Desunoto: Naruto And The Death Note###################################**_

"**That was a dangerous move you played."** Ryuk said as Naruto looked at the buildings inside his limo. "Well, I know that Light could become the second Lucifer but I need to know if he has the determination and goals similar to mine and if he isn't ready to be prepared in world full of hurt than he should just kill himself." Naruto said.

"**Whatever," **Ryuk said as Naruto just sighed and kept looking at the world behind the mirrors. "Ryuk, did you ever had a past life?" Naruto asked as Ryuk stopped midway from his apples.

"**Well, we Shinigami's are born from the existence of wrath, lust, greed, sloth, pride, envy and gluttony." **Ryuk said as Naruto hummed. "The seven deadly sins... But what about the Shinigami King?" Naruto asked as Ryuk thought for a minute but than put his hand out in 'I don't know'. Naruto sighed ashe guessed that would come back later.

"**So, who's your next target?" **Ryuk asked as Naruto thought about it for a while but shook his head. "My existence has now been known and such I will have to kill my next target... Randomly." Naruto said as he got out of the car and walked inside the manor. "**Your scared of this L guy?"** Ryuk asked as he started to laugh a little.

"Please, L is just a person that thinks he might be capable of finding me. BUT, all I'm doing is playing around with him, know him better as it would be boring if I just kill all the evilty of the world and not have a challenge... I hope he will be a challenge, or I'll just kill him when I figure out his name." Naruto said as Ryuk thought about it for a while.

"**Well, what if the links of the murder comes to you?**" Ryuk asked as Naruto smirked. "I won't be accused of murder as why would they think someone who loves children and gives huge donations to charity, a killer?" Naruto explained as Ryuk nodded.

'It's all going to be fun with this new guy...' Two guys thought in their heads, never knowing they have thought the same exact thing.

* * *

Sorry for not updating and stuff but this seemed to not have that much favs and follows, but I guess once I have about 20,000 or 30,000 words in my story people will come.


End file.
